Secrets Lie Behind Fallen History
by Lawrence Cooper
Summary: A boy who lost his parents, who tried to run from their past. Growing up to call his godparents mother and father. He finds love at Hogwarts, and slowly loses it as he falls deeper and deeper into his parents past...(This story only goes through the first half of the first year of Hogwarts.)
1. Chapter 1: We all start somewhere

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story please review and tell me how I did! Thanks!

Chapter One: We All Start Somewhere

We all start somewhere, our stories all have a page one. Sometimes our starts are less desirable then others. Cases like mine, page one begins in a dark time, a time of running, and fighting. My name is Aiden Jackson, I was born a year after the war between the Order, and the Death Eaters. I have dark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a scar under my right eye. I spent most of my childhood running from my parent's past, and one day, it finally caught up with them, leaving me in the care of my godparents Alice and William Edwards. Alice was beautiful her hair dark black, and her eyes glowing green, and William had a stern look to him, he had brown hair and bright blue eyes.

I grew up under their roof, and they soon became the people I considered my mother and father. They were secretive individuals, but kind and loving. I spent six years with these people, only being told slight information about my blood parents. When 2010 rolled around Alice and William would be getting me excited for Hogwarts. In the same year, the same day I was to board the Hogwarts Express, Alice and William took me to Diagon Alley.

Once we arrived in the booming shopping district, our first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where I would get my required clothing. Which consisted of three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves, and one winter cloak. Next was Flourish and Blotts for my books, eight in all, they consisted of: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade one), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. This is where Alice and William stopped me; this is where they began to tell me where my parents were sorted when they attended Hogwarts.

"Slytherin," William spoke in his dark groggy voice.

"Slytherin?" I asked grabbing my final book.

"Yes darling," Alice began in her sweet loving tone. "William, myself, and your parents, all Slytherin house members. We wouldn't be surprised if you also were accepted as a Slytherin house member. But do know, house does not matter son." She smiled, a great loving smile, and headed out of the store. William walks up behind me and pats my right shoulder.

"Come along boy, next is the exciting part!" He said with a comforting grin. I followed them vigorously, and once we arrived at Ollivander's Wand Shop, William smiled. He grabbed the doorknob before me, "When I was your age, this was the best part about shopping!" he exclaimed with joy. "Are you excited?" he questioned me gladly.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed with much joy. William then opened the door and ushured me in.

"Hello?" Asked William with much haste. I believe he was more excited about my wand then I. "Mr. Ollivander?" He questioned again. This time he was answered, by a loud crash in the back of the store.

Answering his call, a man slid out "Hello! And welcome, to Ollivander's Wand Shop!" an older man exclaimed with grin.

"Hello! My name is William, and this is Aiden!" William introduced us leaving Alice out.

"I am going to go collect a few items that are left. You boys have fun now!" Alice informed us as she left the wand filled building.

"I take it; the boy here is first year?" The older gentleman questioned still grinning. He then turns and heads to the back of his shop. "No, nope, hm, ah!" We hear the man mutter. He returns to William and I and sets a box on the counter that separated us. "Here we are!" He exclaims handing me a black wand to me. It was designed with a slight ridge separating the handle from the shaft, and on the handle another ridge that separated the handle from a point. I took the wand and instantly felt a connection. The man smiled and clapped "Perfect!" He exclaimed with mass joy.

"Okay boy!" William exclaimed with joy "Wait outside as Mr. Ollivander and I discuss price." He said turning back to Ollivander.

As I walk out of the wand shop, I spot Alice talking to a shady looking man in the alley across the way. They seemed to be arguing until Alice spotted me. She seemed to dismiss him as William exited behind me. His hands held my shoulder, as Alice returned. She gave William a look I have never seen before.

Alice looks back at me, "Let us see it then." Her voice was sweet, but her eyes dark. I pulled my wand from my pocket and presented it to her. "Ah, so, beautiful!" She announced, "You have such a pleasant wand Aiden, you know what they say about those with outstanding wands?" She asked sweetly.

"No, what do they say?" I asked curiously.

"They become great wizards, and find great love." She answered with her dark eyes filling with passion. She always has a motherly way of settling me, even when I knew there was something wrong. "Now," She began, "Off we go, to the station with you! It's almost time!" She exclaimed taking my hand and looking at William.

We all went through the wall to Platform 9 ¾, and met a massive crowd of students and parents saying their goodbyes, some sobbing others smiling. Alice turned and knelt to meet my eyes.

"Okay Aiden, sweetie, remember, no matter what William and I love you! House does not matter!" She grabs me and pulls me in close to hug me.

"You will do great boy!" William said with a fatherly smile…


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

A/N: Please review, and tell me what you think!

Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express

The train pulled forward as it began down the track. The families of the students, including my own waved goodbye as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station embarking on the trip to Scotland, the home of Hogwarts. I slowly walked down the corridor passing compartment after compartment filled with students. But there was one, not filled, but only held one girl, one beautiful girl. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and her eyes, her eyes were ice blue with a stone grey shadow around the pupil.

"You can come and sit." She spoke with a slight grin.

"Thank you" I replied shyly. "M-my name is Aiden, Aiden Jackson." I spoke awkwardly.

She giggled slightly, "My name is Violet Brunton, pleasure!" She exclaimed sweetly. We began to talk, it started as how excited we were to finally be going to Hogwarts, then it sparked to talking about random things and laughing, and we became fast friends. We talked and talked, and laughed and laughed. I felt happy, seriously happy, being with Violet made me forget watching my parents die at 5, running from a mystery, and that, of course was the worst.

But she took it all off my mind, everything bad in my life. We split a box of magic beans, laughing as we ate the crazy ones.

"So, Aiden, what house do you think you will be sorted in?" She asked still grinning.

"Probably Slytherin, you?" I replied.

"Ravenclaw, my parents were Gryffindor, but I'm not sure." She laughs.

I laughed back, smiling. We sat in silence for a few minutes smiling. She soon breaks the silence.

"So no matter what, will we be best friends?" She asked with a grin, mixed with regret by asking such a question.

"Of course, absolutely!" I replied without hesitation. We smiled and talked a little longer waiting for our arrival at Hogsmead station. Time passed rather quickly, we mostly talked about what we were looking forward to the most. Our favorites, favorite books, movies, drinks, things like that.

"Look like we are getting closer, Aiden, look!" Violet exclaimed with excitement.

"Wow, I am getting even more excited!" I exclaimed with laughter as I peered through the window. The train finally pulled into Hogsmead station and slide to a halt. Outside the window there was steam puffing from wheels, and a view of the station.

"We must be here! Aiden, I am so excited!" She exclaimed rushing me through the corridor. We unloaded the train, we saw all sorts of luggage around the platform. There was a food of students everywhere, we all were excited. Then 7th years began to usher us to a boat dock with boats rocking and tied. We began to board the boats, and float to the school.


	3. Chapter 3: We all belong some place

Chapter 3: We all belong somewhere

The boats cross the water slowly as the sun slowly sinks behind Hogwarts castle. The only light left is the light of lanterns glowing on the front of the boats. The mood was solemn, the boats were filled with first years and one held the grounds keeper Hagrid. Once we docked on Hogwart's grounds we were led by Hagrid to a room before the sorting ceremony. It was quiet, we were all nervous, and wanted to just be sorted into our house.

Hagrid stood up, and looked upon us. "Okay!" he began with his booming voice. "It's about time boys and girls! Let's go then!" He finished as he opened the door behind him and led them into a great hall filled with students sitting at dining tables, filled with amazing looking food. In front of us were horizontal tables with people too old to be students, a chair, and one who looked to be the head mistress.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" She exclaimed. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I will be your Head Mistress!" She finished with joy. The sorting hat ceremony then commenced, as student after student was sorted into their respected house.

Now it is my turn, I walked to the chair and turned around. I see Violet smile at me as I sit down. I was nervous as the hat was placed upon my head. "Hm, this one is, interesting, hm, very intriguing indeed. Slytherin, no, Raven- SLYTHERIN!" It announced as the Slytherin house table broke out into claps. I stood and walked to the table and sat with my new peers watching as Violet gets sorted into Gryffindor.

After our feast we were led to the Slytherin common room where we were shown where we sleep and told the rules. I was happy to be able to see Violet every day. We talked, and hung out on our free time. Life seemed nicer than usual, frequent letters from Alice and William kept me informed of home, and my free time was spent with either Violet, or Nolan and Thomas Quinn.

Nolan and Thomas are nice people. They are twins, and were a mysteriously odd lot. They had death black hair, with piercing black eyes, their complexion is light, and their sense of humor is both dark, and light. The best things about these guys were that they always seemed to have my back. Even with my best friend being in a rival house, they even hung out with us.

Our first year at Hogwarts went pretty quickly, and summer soon approached. Our first year of Hogwarts, soon came to a close. I can say, there was a lot of fun to be had in our first year…


End file.
